The Toon City Halloween Special
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: In this trilogy of horror-themed Halloween stories, the Teens attempt to scare each other with tales of the macabre. The Toon City Kids move into a cursed house, then are abducted by aliens, before Jimmy is ensconced in a tale by Edgar Allen Poe.
1. Intro: Toon City Cemetary Visit

We open on a dimly lit stage, where 2 cute identical twin girls arrive on stage. They have light skin, blonde hair, red shirts with white sleeves and collars and a yellow skirt and white shoes. Their names are Ashley and Sidney Webber.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Raylyn Webber." Ashley said.

"And I'm Sidney Marie Webber." Sidney said.

"You know, Halloween is a strange holiday, personally, our Uncle, Tony Stark _(From Earth's Mightest Heroes, not the MCU)_ , had a hard time understanding it." Ashley said, shrugging.

"Kids worshiping ghosts like the infamous Danny Phantom, pretending to be devils, things on TV that are too much for "snowflake" parents and Social Justice kids." Sidney scoffs.

"Things like the fallowing stories for October, nothing seems to bother our friends," Ashley said, worried.

"But October's stories," Sidney said, equally worried.

"Which we totally speak of, is really terrifying." Both Twins said, nervously.

"So, if you have any sensitive children, or if you're one of those PC bullies, tuck yourselves in early tonight so you won't check our privileges in a violent way." Ashley said.

"Thank you for your attention." Sidney said.

* * *

The scene cuts to a dark and stormy night, where the title, "The Toon City Halloween Special", completely written in blood, comes flying towards the viewer. The scene closes in on the Toon City Cemetery, where it bypasses several headstones, with the following names:

 _General Zod_

 _The Simpsons after "Principal and the Pauper"._

 _The Chances we get for a season 6 for Teen Titans_

 _Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good._

 _DCEU after Justice League_

 _Nostalgia Critic's popularity_

 _The Emoji Movie_

 _Uncle Grandpa_

 _Breadwinners_

The scene passes a tree, where Nicole Watterson was sitting on a branch, and screeches, "Mind your own Business!", then we see the kids walking through the forests in Toon City as they're watching the scene in Toy Story where Woody and Buzz, free from Sid thanks to the Mutant Toys, chase after the Moving Van. The kids are dressed in Halloween Costumes:

 _Sherman Peabody as John Rayburn from Bloodline_

 _Jimmy Neutron as Superman with the Man of Steel film suit, and a mullet._

 _Penny Peterson as Abby Clark from Fox's 911_

 _Cindy Vortex as Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad_

 _Mabel Pines as Roz Doyle from Frasier_

 _Eustace Stritch as General Zod from Man of Steel_

 _Arnold Shortman as Captian America from the MCU_

 _Phineas Flynn as Iron Man from the MCU_

 _Wolfgang as the Terminator_

 _Edmund as Nick Caraway_

 _Riley Freeman as Killmonger from Black Panther_

 _Huey Freeman as Black Panther_

 _Helga and Hilda Pataki both as Captain Marvel_

 _Gerald as Falcon_

 _Mandy as Wonder Woman_

 _Dexter: Boy Genius as Batman_

 _Irwin as Green Lantern_

 _Johnny Test as Goku_

 _Libby Fulfax as Lana Kane (From Archer)_

 _Baljeet as Hanumanman (Someone know how to spell it properly?)_

 _Buford Van Stomm as Eddie Brock/Venom_

 _Isabella as Black Widow_

 _Dipper Pines as Principal Skinner_

 _Lincoln Loud as Ace Savvy_

 _Mac (Fosters) as Superintendent Chalmers_

 _Danielle Fenton as Gamora_

 _Gene as Troy McClure_

 _Louise as Black Cat_

 _Jimmy Pesto Jr. as the Green Goblin (90's cartoon version)_

 _Zeke as MCU Thor_

 _Ed as Hulk_

 _Edd as the Riddler (Batman Forever)_

 _Eddy as Lyle Lanley_

 _Ferb as Vision_

 _Clyde McBride as War Machine_

 _And finally,_

 _Dexter's sister, Dee Dee as Chi Chi._

They felt satisfied, after a night's worth of trick or treating, they got enough candy to fill an entire NFL Endzone.

"Man, what a haul this year!" Gerald said.

"We have enough Candy to last us until the Super Bowl!" Danielle said.

"Who brought the tartar sauce?" Ed asks.

"Ed, that's sick." Mandy said, annoyed.

"Not to mention stupid!" Helga said.

"Well, regardless," Jimmy said, smirking. "You've got to love Halloween."

"Yeah, especially if we got a Halloween bash to crash!" Zeke said, laughing as he grabbed his candy. Louise looks over to her right, only to see a bunch of Teenagers around a campfire.

"Wait, a minute." Helga said, curiously. "Let's see what the teens are up to before we crash Delvecchio's party."

"Well, what time is it?" Sherman asks.

"7:30 at night." Penny said, shrugging.

"And the party's at 9." Hilda said.

"So, what are we waitin' for?" Gerald said.

In the campfire, the Teens of Toon City were telling stories, Loni Loud was about to finish up his story.

Loni said, "And the policeman on the phone said: "We traced the call. It's coming from the floor below you! Get out!" But it was too late."

"That story wasn't so scary, idiot." Danny said.

"Yeah, dude." Luna sighed.

"Well, I'd like to see you guys try!" Loni scoffs.

"With pleasure." Dash Baxter said, grabbing the flashlight and putting it under his chin. "Here's a story that's so terrifying, it'll make Thanos wet himself."

"That's not possible." Lori said.

"SHUT IT!" Dash shouts. "It's called… _Bad Dream House_!" Dash laughs as his tale of terror was about to begin.

 **Next Chapter: The Segment that started it all, guest starring, the Ghost of Broly that haunts the house! Stay Tuned for October 1st, 2018!**


	2. Bad Dream House

**_Mabel and Dipper in..._**

 ** _BAD DREAM HOUSE_**

 _ **STARRING:**  
 **Jason Git'Rid o' Her**  
 **Haunting Kristen Schaal**  
 **Macabre Max Charles**  
 **Debbi Deadly-Berry**  
 **Ahhh-riel Frozen Mermaid**  
 **The Ghost of Carolyn Lawrence  
** **Mayhem Vampire Cotton  
** **Benjamin Under the Flores Jr.  
** **Freaky Murderous Smith  
** **Crazy Crystal Scares  
** **Count Vincent Martella  
** **Thomas Grave-ster  
** **Grave Dead-lesile  
** **and ETC...**  
_

On top of a large hill, where a long, curvy road stretches upward on it, there was a rather large mansion. In said mansion, Jimmy and his friends were moving in to an old abandoned house as a moving van was just outside and a man was wheeling in the last of their belongings.

"You bought this house with only 25 bucks?" Jimmy asks, incredulously.

"Yeah!" Mabel said, happily.

"That's all of it," The mover _(Voiced by Chris Evans)_ said. "Sign he...Wait a minute, aren't you a little young to buy a house?

Mabel signs the paper, replying, "Yes, Yes I am!"

The mover sighed, "Alright then." He walks away and says to himself, "I'm glad there's a curse of this place."

"I can't believe we're moving in here." Gerald said. "We can finally have a boarding house of our own!"

" _I_ can't believe how cheap it was." Penny scoffs.

"Motivated seller?" Mabel shrugged.

"Well, he must've been motivated. Prime location, 18 bedrooms, and a Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. sign in the backyard. _*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated!*_ We shouldn't be able to afford this." Johnny Test rolls his eyes.

As he said this, Arnold is unpacking a box. Helga was stacking a pile of books, one of which kept on mysteriously floating into the box, only for her to take it out and stack it again.

Phineas said, "So, we got another good deal! Quit fighting it."

Libby was unloading some pots from a box, oblivious to a book floating out of a different box, "It just seems too good to be true."

The book flew across the room without anyone seeing it, and it hit Cindy in the back of the head, "OW! Helga, what was that for?!"

"What?" Helga shrugged. "I didn't do anything!"

"Well, the book didn't just magically float by itself and fly right into the back of my head, now, did it?!"

Suddenly, a deep, evil, booming voice said, "Get Out..."

"What was that?" Dipper asks.

"Just the house settling." Sheen said.

"Or Harold's just getting in." Johnny snarked.

Mabel, looking worried, heads into the kitchen, where she notices the doors, cabinets, and counters were oozing blood, causing her to drop her pots and scream, "GADZOOKS!"

Dipper rushes over as he asks, "What is it, Mabel?" As he arrived, the blood was no longer there, so he said, "Oh, it's just a fancy kitchen."

"And a swirling vortex on the wall!" Mabel gasps as she sees it. Jimmy looks as he sees it too.

"Fascinating. It must be a vortex into another dimension." Jimmy said as he grabs a fruit ad throws it in there. The Grapefruit hovers in the air, only for it to disappear into the vortex.

"Hey, that's pretty sick!" Mabel said, impressed.

After that, a paper ball makes its way out of the vortex. Dipper catches it, only for Mabel to swipe it and unravel it. He reads the message, "Stop throwing your garbage into our dimension. Love, The Citadel of Ricks."

They hear Cindy, Lincoln and Helga screaming, alarmed, everyone rushes into the Living Room, where objects were flying all around, with Helga being choked by the cord of a lamp.

The deep and evil voice said, "Get Out..."

Arnold rushes over and lets Helga down as she gets free from the cord, saying, "Criminy, this is unsettling!"

Everyone felt cold as they notice, "Did someone turn down the AC?" Penny asks.

"I don't think this place has AC." Cindy said, worried.

Mandy stood in the middle of the living room and spoke, her breath showing, "I can sense an evil presence in this house."

Carl gulped, "Evil?!"

"Ah, good trick, Mandy. My turn!" Ed said as he deepens his voice. "I am the cotton swab. Release the wax, ear person!"

Nervous, Edd said, "You're scaring me more than usual, Ed! Get your coats, everyone! We're leaving this house!"

The ghost helped him out with that, not only handing the kids their coats, but helping each of them put them on.

"Now wait a minute," Mabel said, trying to stop him. "Sure there's something going on with this House, but it's natural there'd be some things wrong with this old house. Stan can fix this, no problem!"

"I am _not_ living in a house of evil just to save a few dollars!" Helga snapped.

"DAMMIT!" Mabel shouts as she began to float upward, completely oblivious to the fact, "I'm talking about 25 bucks!" She notices she's near the ceiling as she yelps and says nervously, "It's got great ceilings..." After that, the ghost lets go and she plummets to the ground. After a second of adjusting to the pain of the fall, she tells the guys, "Just sleep on it."

"I swear to god, Mabel..." Gerald said.

"I promise, we'll get Danny." Mabel said, assuredly as she adjusted to having a twisted angle.

That night, as the kids did their best to sleep in their new, creepy summer home, Jimmy nervously lies in his bed, when a voice calls to him, "Jimmy, Dexter and Johnny don't trust you...You must kill them all."

"You better be his Conscience." Cindy was heard.

"Yes...I am!" The Voice said, nervously. "Ah, screw it, I'll go to Phineas and Ferb instead."

In Isabella's room, the voice calls to her, "ISA…" The window moves as he talks, "ISA…" Isabella sits up in her bed, "THE BUTCHER KNIFE, ISA…"

Isabella got out of bed and walked over to her nightstand, where she opens the top drawer and pulls out a knife. She carefully checks the sharpness and gives a sinister grin.

In Johnny's room, he was carrying an axe as he sinisterly grins, "I think I'll hurt Gerald first, because if he dies, he dies..." _(It's a clever reference, because Johnny looks like Dolph Lungdren!)_

All of Phineas' friends and Arnold's friends were in some sort of trance as they held weapons in their hands, and they all circle around one another, like a pack of lions ready to pounce on one another.

"DIE… DIE… EVERYBODY DIE…" The Voice shouted.

Everyone gave off maniacal laughter, holding up their weapons as they prepare to strike. That is until Jimmy makes them drop their weapons by restraining them in a painful manner.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Jimmy said, incredulously. This caused the kids to snap out of their trance and drop their weapons, promptly apologizing to one another.'

"Mabel, we're getting the hell outta this place." Gerald snaps.

"Not until we have Danny deal with this first!" Cindy begged.

Everyone heard a gasp and saw Lincoln had opened the door to the basement and pointed, "Look!"

Everyone rushes over and in the basement was a burial ground, where many tombstones with the names of Native Americans lied.

Jimmy remarked, "It's an ancient Native American burial ground."

Johnny laughed, "Whoa! Wicked!"

"It's obvious you're too stupid to notice." Mandy groans.

Dipper fumed, "Ancient what?! Mabel, I thought you were actually smarter than Danny Fenton!" Everyone looked at him confusedly as he shrugs, "I did."

"IN TIME, YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE.…" The kids started to get concerned as the voice began to speak again, "TO FEEL SO DESPERATE THAT YOU'RE RIGHT, YET TO FAIL NONETHELESS. DREAD IT…RUN FROM IT...DESTINY STILL ARRIVES."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mabel shouts. "Stop trying to push us around! Stop saying those horrible things and show some manners!"

Dipper was shocked, he never seen Mabel this angry.

Johnny ordered the house, "Do it again!"

"WHAT?"

"Make the walls bleed!"

"I don't have to do what a mere child says."

"Do it, man!"

"No way, I'm just doing my master's bidding."

"Well," Cindy said, "That explains why you were trying to keep us from getting close to you. Maybe even loving you?"

"Shut up..." The voice said.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Mabel demanded.

"Listen, kid!"

"Don't you "kid" me!" Mabel shouts.

"We're not going anywhere! We're going to have to live here together, so you better get use to it!" Mabel scoffs.

"I may have to think on this." The voice said.

The kids left the house, leaving it to contemplate.

"I could've had Kakarot's head ripped off by now if it weren't for those meddling kids."

As the family looks on from a distance, the house begins to disappear into itself, almost as if being sucked into a wormhole.

Once it finally disappeared, Cindy said, "Wow, it was after someone other than us. On one hand, you're relieved, but on the other, it destroyed itself rather than live with us. You can't help but feel a little rejected."

With all said and done, the kids walk away from where the house once was, heading back to their hometown.

* * *

Back to reality, everyone was unimpressed by Dash's story.

"Not scary, just unsettling. It's a start." Sam Manson rolled her eyes.

"You know what's unsettling?" Terrence said, he then removed the lid on a small box, showing what appeared to be a bloody severed finger. "This severed finger!"

Loni ran up the tree, terrified as he shrieks.

"Okay, now that Sora has to get Loni down from that tree," Danny said, grabbing the flashlight. "It's time for my own macabre tale, which I call…"Lightning flashes, showing the title of the next story, " _ **HUNGRY ARE THE DAMNED**_!"


	3. Hungry are the Damned!

One summer evening, the kids were gathered in the backyard for an Outdoor Barbecue Dinner. The men were setting things up, and all the other kids were setting up the grill and stars.

"Will you do something?!" Pacifica snaps, swatting at the files and mosquitoes. "There's hundreds of these little bastards!"

"Fine, just let me turn on my bug Zapper!" Dani said, annoyed as she heads to the zapper as she plugs it in. The zapper gave off a big zap and what sounding like a pained groan, "WHOA! That was a big momma!"

After, Helga took the lighter fluid and began to cover the charcoal in it, with Sherman concerned over the amount she was using, "Uh, Helga, are you sure you're not using too much?"

"Shut up, willya? Helga shouts, sternly. I've been grilling my whole life! I think I know what I'm doing." Helga gives the fluid one last squeeze and tosses it aside, as she lights a match and tosses it, "Grilled to perfection…" The match caused a giant mushroom cloud to erupt into the night sky.

"Woah..." Gerald said, shocked.

"You know what you're doing, huh?" Sherman said, skeptically.

As Dexter was with the kids looking at the stars, he said, "That is Canis Major, aka the Big Dog. You can tell, because it possesses the brightest star in the night sky: Sirius."

"Dexter, Are you sure? That's a shooting star." Dee Dee said.

Realizing in shock, Jimmy unzipped his vest, revealing his Superman shirt. He then proceeded to put on some tech-like variant of shoes and red gloves. He proceded to put on a TT2003 Robin mask on as he said, "That's no star, that's a space station!"

Just over, there was a giant UFO in the sky, which looked like Darkseid's Ship, only bigger. As it made its way down, emitting a green aura around the kids, they all look on in shock, where as Jimmy sternly tells everyone, "Go inside, get somewhere safe."

Too late, because out of nowhere, many lights emitted from the UFO, sucking each of the kids into their own little beam and bringing them upward. All of them were screaming in terror, except for Jimmy who flew into the ship in a furious manner.

After everyone goes into the ship, it flies off.

Once the ship was in outer space, the kids were together on the ship, quivering and huddled together in fear. "We weren't supposed to face off with aliens until the Yolkian showdown in the Final Season!" Eddy shouted.

"Calm down, I'll take care of everything." Jimmy said, looking around the ships with X-ray vision, unfortunately, he couldn't see through everything. "Lined with Lead."

A strange grey alien approached them as he said, "Hi, I'm Roger. No need to fear me."

"So you speak English." Jimmy said, sternly.

"Yeah. I've been on earth before, boy." Roger said, "And I'm taking you to my home planet, a world of infinite delights to tantalize your senses and challenge your intellectual limitations."

"Look, we know that to you, we're a lower order of life. We face that prejudice every day of our lives. But we are happy on our little planet." Jimmy said, "Besides, I've got a job to do back on earth."

"Can you at least stay for Dinner?" Roger asks, revealing a buffet fit for a Thanksgiving King.

"Damn. You really know how to prepare a meal!" Gerald said, impressed.

"Well, you only live once." Penny said.

"Alright!" Harold said, diving in and eating like a pig, this prompts the kids to try to stop him in a haste before he eats everything.

Later on, Dexter and Jimmy look out the ship's window into Outer Space, both looking as though they couldn't shake off a strange feeling as Roger turned on the TV. "We get over a MILLION channels from the far reaches of the GALAXY!"

"Even NFL Sunday Ticket?" Helga asks.

"No, that'd cost too much." Roger said. "Oh, Cindy, did you get those pecan sandies?"

"Unfortunately, Harold and Goten pigged out on those too." Cindy sighed.

"Pretty sure I asked for pecan sandies..." Roger said, sternly as he pulls out the dessert cart.

"Wait, how come we never see you eat?" Jimmy asks, suspicious.

"Because I'm hungover, that's why." Roger said, rolling his eyes. Once again, Herald devours the desserts and everyone tries to stop him. "Slow down, chubs, you're gonna miss out on the big feast!"

Sherman smiled, "Oooh! The Great Feast?"

Penny asked, "Will we be invited?"

"Oh, you'll be at the feast. I have a feeling you'll be the… guests of honor." Roger said, mischievously.

Jimmy goes off into the spaceship and approach a door. Jimmy presses a button, opening to reveal the kitchen. Seeing that there's a book on the counter, Jimmy quickly retrieves it and reads it. Jimmy gasps at the title of the book: HOW TO COOK HUMANS!

"GADZOOKS!" Jimmy shouts as he furiously flies out of the kitchen and runs into Roger, pinning him to the wall. Jimmy then said to the kids, "Do you people understand the seriousness of our situation?! This astronomic interloper is subjecting us to an increasing of our biological mass so they can devour our very beings!"

"Oh, so you're Kryptonian, huh?" Roger said.

"No, it's a suit I made myself."

"Are you related to Tony Stark?"

"No that's Ashley and Sidney Webber. Don't change the subject, you're fattening us up so your people can eat us!"

The kids understood this and seemed quite skeptical about this.

Jimmy brandished the book, "If you don't believe us," He shows the title to them, "Then just look at this book I found!"

Roger grabs the book, "Oh? You mean this?" He laughs, "Just a harmless little cook book. It's just a bit dusty." He blows on the cover and shows the new title: HOW TO COOK FOR HUMANS, "See?"

This made the Kids sigh in relief, only for Jimmy to look closer at the book, "Wait a minute!" He blows on it and points, "AHA!" The title now said HOW TO COOK FORTY HUMANS!

The family all gasped, but Roger realized, "Hold on! There's still a little bit of space dust on here." He blows one more time, and the final title read HOW TO COOK FOR FORTY HUMANS. The kids sigh in relief.

"You thought I was gonna devour you?" Roger shouts, incredulously. He then laughs, "No way, I was just giving you a banquet before I warn you about the Ultimate Enemy coming for the Reality Gems! Besides, if I wanted something to eat, then Pig Boy finished it all."

"HEY!" Harold shouts.

Back in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, the UFO opened up to make the Kids walk down the stairs that led to the ground.

"Jeez," Roger said, feeling awkward. "We offered you paradise. You would have experienced emotions greater than what you call _love_ and greater than what you call _FUN_! You would have been treated like GODS and lived forever in beauty. But, now, because of your distrustful nature, that can never _be_. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to Langley."

As the UFO took off, Cindy said, "Wow, even Superman's not that Stubborn, Nerdtron."

"You see why the Ed boys say you are too smart for your even Papa's own good?" Rolf said, annoyed.

"Shut up." Jimmy said. Then, he was purplexed at something, "But who's the Ultimate Enemy?"

* * *

Danny just finished his story, unfortunately, no one was scared. Sam sighed as she said, "Fine, I'll do this."

She pulls out a book, prompting Luke, inebriated, to groan. "Ah, great, a book?"

"Luke, sober up, you won't learn anything anyway.." Sam scoffs as she cleared her throat, **_"It's called… The Raven."_**


	4. The Raven

As Toccata and Fugue in D Minor started to play, the scene evaporated into the chambers of an old 19th century home, with Kevin Conroy narrating.

 _Once upon a midnight dreary, as I pondered weak and weary..._

Jimmy Neutron was shown on a comfy chair in front of a fire place, sleeping with a book in his hand. The book read _"Synsgenesophobia"_.

 _Over a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore..._

 _While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping_

Jimmy was awoken by the tapping, feeling alarmed.

 _As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

Jimmy yelps as he muttered, "Tis' some visitor tapping at my chamber door. Only this and nothing more."

 _Dash interrupted, "Are we scared yet?"_

 _Sam scolded, "Quiet, Dash. He's establishing mood."_

The scene takes Jimmy, still in his chair, to a spooky Tim Burton-esque looking hill overlooking a field in the dark, cold December evening.

 _Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,_

 _And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor_

Back in the chamber, the burnt-out fire pit started to form ghostly hands, the hands began to caress the sleeping Boy Genius lie a symbiote bonding with its host.

 _Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow_

 _From my books surcease of sorrow_

Jimmy stirred awake, making the hands vanish in a hurry, leaving him confused. He looks to a framed painting, which showed Cindy, but had the name "Lenore" upon it.

 _Sorrow for the lost Lenore._

Jimmy stood before the painting and sniffled, "Oh, Lenore..."

 _For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore_

 _Nameless here for evermore_

As he sorrowly walked away from the painting, the curtain inexplicably fluttered in the wind. It brushed against the Boy Genius, causing him to scream and jump back into the chair. As his teeth chattered, many ghostly clouds floated past Jimmy, filling him with fear.

 _And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

 _Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_

 _So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,_

Jimmy hid under the chair and said, "'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door- This it is, and nothing more."

 _Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

Jimmy got up and headed to the door, saying, "Sir, or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, and so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, that I scarce was sure I heard you."

He threw the door open and was nervous.

 _Here I opened wide the door;_

Terrence interrupted, "This better be good."

Jimmy opened his eyes and saw only the dark hallway before him.

 _Darkness there, and nothing more._

 _"You know what would've been scarier than nothing?"_

 _"What?" Sam asks._

 _"ANYTHING!"_

As Jimmy headed back to his chair, Kevin continued to narrate.

 _Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_

 _Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before._

He stopped as a loud banging sound was heard. With a gasp and a scream, he turned to his window and said to himself, "Surely, that is something at my window lattice: Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore. Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore!"

Jimmy opens the window as a small bird flies into the room.

 _Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_

 _In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;_

The raven, whose face resembled Dexter: Boy Genius, started walking on its talons towards the chamber door.

 _Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;_

 _But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door_

The raven fluttered its wings, hoping from the doorknob to a candle on the wall, and then onto the top of the doorframe of the chamber door.

 _Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door_

The raven did just this, fluttering its wings and sitting upon said bust.

 _Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

The raven and the genius locked eyes, with the bird appearing to stare into his soul.

Jimmy laughed as he said, "Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou, art sure no craven, ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore. Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"

 _Quoth the Raven,_

The raven spoke in Dexter's voice, "Ah, what a fine night for frights."

 _Sam shouts, "Luke,_ _stop it! He says "nevermore", and that's all he'll ever say."_

 _Luke snaps, "Goddammit, fine."_

As Jimmy became disturbed by the Raven's stares, he smells something.

 _Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer._

The said censer had then hit Jimmy in the head, making him mutter in annoyance, "Damn censer."

Above him, Mabel and Candy held the censer, both of them having angel wings and appearing to walk on air.

 _Swung by Seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor._

"Wretch!"

 _I cried._

"Thy God hath lent thee- by these angels he hath sent thee respite- respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore!" Growing sad and tearful, he looks to the painting once more, "Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this loss, Lenore!"

 _Quoth the Raven_

"Nevermore."

Growling, Jimmy shouts, ""Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend,"

 _I shrieked, upstarting-_

"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken!- quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"

 _Quoth the Raven_

"Nevermore."

Jimmy takes a deep breath and grits his teeth as he says, "Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door."

 _Quoth the Raven_

"Nevermore."

"You son of a..." Jimmy shouts as he lunges at the raven.

"Einstein's ghost!" The raven gasps as he flies about the room.

Jimmy chased after it, using the chair to gain height, only to miss and grab the curtains, tearing them. As he continued the chase, he slamed into the book case, causing many books to topple. He throws a vase at the bird but misses it. He climbs the book case to grab the raven but falls off after grabbing a book.

The Raven then started pulling books off the self, using them in self-defense and hitting Jimmy over the head. The books were The Pit and the Pendulum, The Tell-Tale Heart, and The Purloined Letter.

But in actuality, the raven was actually still above the chamber door, watching Jimmy's descent into madness as his chamber was now in shambles as he stares at the Raven.

 _And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_

 _On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_

 _And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,_

 _And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

 _And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

 _Shall be lifted-_

 ** _Nevermore!_**

* * *

The Raven let out a sinister laugh before the scene dissolves back into the campfire.

"Dude, that wasn't even close to being scary!" Luke said.

"Well, this poem was written back in 1845. People were more easily frightened in that time period." Tucker said, defending Sam.

"Kinda like Nightmare on Elm Street, pretty tame by today's standards." Danny said, prompting the teenagers to laugh. However, the kids, heading back to their Trick-Or-Treating path, felt kinda unnerved.

"Well, the party's starting." Jimmy said, nervously, and we should probably take a shortcut.

"How about through that Cemetary, we gotta visit Grim anyway." Mandy then said.

"No, come on, we don't have to do that!" Jimmy said, nervously.

"Y...Yeah, for once, I'm with Nerdtron on this one." Johnny said.

"Me too." Gerald then said.

"Man, they just gay ass stories. They ain't gonna hurt us or Granddad." Riley scoffed as they took the shortcut through the cemetery, where they saw the headstones from the opening sequence.

"What the, "I don't feel so good"?" Edmund asks. "What kind of lazy improv was that?"

However, all the other kids were getting creeped out as they walked through the cemetery. But they got more frightened as they heard a roar.

"Yeah..." Jimmy said, scared and irritated. "Halloween is definitely not Superman's holiday."

The kids hastily ran out of the cemetery as a wolf howled in the pale of moonlight, prompting them to run faster.

* * *

Well, that's it for this year, sorry about the delays, I had to catch up in class, but for now, here's the logo sequence!

We start off in a cinema, with lots of chattering going on. Then, after a few seconds, a female silhouette of Mabel Pines that is close to us shushes everyone. Then, the audience becomes silent, the lights dim, and the projector comes on and casts a blue light to the screen, and then these words in white appear:

MABEL  
-FILMS

Wait 'til next year, kiddies! Bwahahahahahaha!


End file.
